


lesbian crackers

by ficpucs



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, High School AU, Lesbian AU, Smut, cis girl au, the girls are in high school together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficpucs/pseuds/ficpucs
Summary: they are lesbian high school gfs and they have sex after school





	lesbian crackers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the love on my last fic, and I will be adding some craquaria to that really soon because that’s sort of why I started writing it. This kinda sucks I just wanted to write something mindless and sexy. Enjoy (^:

**6:00 AM**

Brianna woke up to several text messages from her girlfriend:

 **aquaria:** hey b are you up

 **aquaria:** i cant sleep ):

 **aquaria:** im rly horny you wanna come over 

 **aquaria:** pls b 

 **aquaria:** crap did we have english homework

 **aquaria:** nvm good night ((:

 _Jesus Christ_ she thought. Brianna fell out of bed and got dressed for school. Like any normal teenager, she loathed having to go through the same school routine every day but did it anyhow. 

 **brianna:** I’m at the bus stop, where are you

They live in the same neighborhood and normally they arrive at the bus stop together but Brianna thought her girlfriend was just doing some elaborate make up today and would end up being late. Then to her surprise, she saw aquaria pull up in a clean white Jeep with the hood down. Just like what Cher had in clueless.

_Beep beep bitch!_

_Aquaria oh my god! This is so sick how’d you convince Sharon?_

_I told her you would drive._

Brianna stepped into the car. 

_You’re such a cunt. This is so cool though._

_Right? I’m like a natural Cher Horowitz._

_We're like the lesbian Cher and Dionne._

The two girls laughed and they drove off. Right when they arrived the bell rang.

_I’ll see you next period b._

Brianna gave her a quick kiss on her lips and they parted ways. 

... 

It’s hard for the girls to focus when they have a class together. Even English, which is Brianna’s favorite class. It was still rare that they payed any attention during lectures.

_Sharon’s on a business trip, you want to come over?_

_Sure. Can I sleep over?_

_Only if you sleep over me._

Aquaria leaned closer to Brianna before the were interrupted by their teacher. 

_Girls! This is class! Aquaria, move to the front of the room._

Aquaria just rolled her eyes and moseyed down to the front of the room as other kids in the class stared in silence. Aquaria was pretty popular, it was mostly because of her good looks and her money. But Brianna was the only one who saw past that. And Brianna was only liked because she dated aquaria. She was pretty but quiet and had low self-esteem. But aqua looked past all that as well, which was why they loved each other so much. 

... 

**3:00 PM After School**

The inside of Aquarias House was big, definitely resembled her mother’s bank account. When they got into her room, Aquaria closed the door behind her and pressed herself against it with one of the most seductive faces Brianna will ever see. Brianna crept closer, their faces were nearly touching. 

_Fuck me Brianna._

Then their lips collided, they’ve had their hands on one another the whole day but they were still both hungry for each other. They backed onto the bed and Aquaria stopped to pull of her top, revealing her perky breasts. She then pulled down her mini skirt and started to take off Brianna’s clothes. They moved deeper onto the bed, aquaria straddled her girlfriend as they resumed their kiss. 

_Fuck b I’m so wet._

Brianna pushed her flat onto the bed. It was so erotic, watching how aquas breasts would move with every breath she took. She left kisses on the taller girls nipples, making aquaria breathe even more heavily, and trailed them down to her panties, and finally slipped them off. She started to circle her tongue around her clit, and into the little dent where her pussy was releasing liquid. Aquaria opened her legs, she was ready. Brianna slid what felt like her whole tongue into her. Aquarias response told her that she should go further. She then slid in her index finger, aquaria was trying to contain herself but failing as she grasped onto Brianna’s head. She slipped in two more fingers and moved them up and down, feeling aquas tightness and the moisture inside of her. 

After brianna pulled out, she laid next to aquaria, who still wasn’t finished. 

_I wanna eat you out._

Aquarias never done anything like that before, but Brianna wanted it so she turned over. She could feel her soft hand move down her back along with her lips. She held onto Brianna and moved her tongue around wherever she could find an opening. She felt the vibrations from aquarias moans as she fucked Brianna’s butt. 

_Mm m you tasted so good. I could do that all night._

_You too, you’re so lucky to get to touch yourself with that pussy._

Soon they fell asleep in each others arms, and their dreams were not far from what they’d just done. 


End file.
